Daitan Morduin
, Rōdosutā; literally meaning "Guiding Star") |race= Human |gender=Male |age=42 |height= 171 cm |weight= 75 kg |birthday=April 14th |eyes=Green |hair=Red |blood type= A- |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Tuatha De Danann |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Silent Virtue |partner= |previous partner=Eiyo Morduin |base of operations= |status= Deceased |relatives= Eiyo Morduin (wife) Tsuyo Morduin (son) Kidon Morduin (brother) Shumon Morduin (brother) Zetsu Nagatabi (brother-in-law) Makoto Nagatabi (brother-in-law) |counterpart= |magic=Heavenly Body Magic |weapons= Claíomh Solais |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }} }} Daitan Morduin (禔端・モードゥイン, Daitan Mōduin) was the leader of Silent Virtue, being recognized throughout as an individual who could be considered as a potential member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Having taken down a multitude of and crime organizations, he earned a reputation as the Warrior of Light (光の三代戦士, Hikari no Senshi)—sharing the same title as the legendary warrior who prevented from being sent into an age of destruction. Originally hailing from the city of Findias, he was trained by Iskandar in order to stop his home from being torn apart by the constant battle between two rival Yakuzas—learning the art of swordsmanship and Heavenly Body Magic under his tutorage. After taking down said threats, he traveled across with his brothers as they performed various deeds until they eventually met Eiyo Nagatabi and her siblings. He later reestablished the Tuatha De Danann, acting as the pseudo-leader of the organization. In the year X783, Daitan met his demise while attempting to defend Findias—the "Beacon of Light" (光の狼煙, Hikari no Noroshi) of Bellum—from the forces of a mysterious , using the last of his life in order to protect his son. Appearance Daitan is often regarded as incredibly handsome and intelligent looking man, even during his teenage years. He is said to be "very charismatic" and " possesses just the right amount of muscles" by his admirers, even his wife agrees though she has never said this to his face. Often seen in the "The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend" Rankings of the Sorcerer Magazine and was usually ranked number one each time he appeared, an impressive feat, though his wife does not like the thought of other people looking at him in said magazine. As a grown man, Daitan is tall for his age, easily the third tallest in his team and is only surpassed by Makoto and his older brother Kidon, and possesses a lean yet muscular built which is fitting for a swimmer. When he was younger, he was said to look very feminine; to the point where he was considered the local ambiguous. Despite having gone through many battles, Daitan possesses no scars or blemishes on his skin as though he had never been in devastating battle and has creamy smooth, light skin. His facial features include a very sharp jaw and slightly chubby face, giving him as some describe "an innocent look" similar to that of a child. His most noticeable feature would have to be his hair, which is a vibrant red-orange. His hair was originally rather long, reaching to his mid-back area with a few stands of hair resting on his forehead and two long, loose curls that fall to his shoulders. However, he later decided to cut his hair as it now goes to the back of his neck, looking unkept. His eyes are a brilliant green, displaying his emotions clear to the world. When it comes to clothing, Daitan prefers to wear clothing that has bright colors, adding in some dark colors as well. Daitan usually wears a short-sleeved, white shirt with golden lining and patterns that goes down to his abdomen before splitting with two coattails that go to the sides of his body. Underneath that is a similarly designed back tank-top, though it does not have the coattail. He also wears a pair of baggy black pants that have a golden pattern near his calves; the pants are kept up by a light brown belt. He wears a pair of red leather shoes that have no laces. He sometimes switches to another outfit that consists of a long, white jacket that has black lining running on the sides and sleeves; the cuffs are black and possesses a yellow line that runs horizontally along them. He wears a dark grey tunic that is held up by a large brown belt that has a silver buckle. He also wears a pair of black pants that cling to his legs slightly and a matching set of black shoes that appear to be large than his own feet. For accessories, he has a long black scarf that goes to his feet. Personality As a child, Daitan could best be described as hot-headed, a trait which would surprise people who know how he is nowadays. Quick to anger, he would often lash out at the simplest of things especially when someone would bring up the fact that he looked similar to a girl, something that he is still teased about by his older brother. Coming along in the hot-head package, Daitan was surprisingly rude as he would speak in a blunt and straightforward manner, stating what was on his mind. This could often be seen as a double-edged sword when it came to interacting with people as he would sometimes inadvertently insult a person by pointing out something about them. When he wasn’t being loud or rude, Daitan would act in a rebellious manner, going against what his parents would say and breaking rules without a care in the world. This was due to him trying to imitate his older brother Kidon, who he looked up to. However this often led to being disciplined by his mother as she did not want him to end up like his delinquent brother. His rebellious side often lead to him preferring to do things his own way as he believed that there was no "right" or "wrong" way to doing something, as long as it got done it did not matter how it was completed. As Daitan grew up over the years, eventually becoming a teenager, he became more mature while at the same time, still retaining his childhood antics though that was usually reserved for the privacy of his family. He was now more polite and kind, breaking off from the persona of trying to be like his older brother. He would very adamant on helping others to the best of his abilities, which surprised those that knew him as a child and still question what happened to the “redhead menace” that they knew back then. Outside of his newfound kindness, Daitan acted in more chivalrous, being sure to treat women with respect and equality. This was mostly due to his mom installing fear into him, which made him never want to anger a woman again. Nevertheless, this trait helped earn him a horde of female admirers as they saw him as their “prince charming”. Daitan would often comment that some of said admirers would often express their loves in way that could be deemed as very inappropriate and the older ones would do things that still scar him to this day, suggesting what he must have seen was too much for his young mind to handle. When he was alone with his family, Daitan was very cheerful and humorous as he would tell jokes and other hilarious things to keep the smiles on their faces, to keep them from falling into despair. He states he does this because in his words: "feeling bad is an awful thing. Why would I want my family to feel such a thing?" However despite the preferred kind and funny aspects of himself, Daitan was more than capable of being serious, a trait that eventually led to him wanting to take down the corruption within his hometown. Daitan showed the upmost seriousness when it came to this situation, having heard about people being sold and even killed in the crossfire of the rivalry between the two gangs. He took the time to train and even research information about both of the Yakuzas which gave him the ability to be able to find out where their latest and last battle would take place. However, he displayed his rage and disappointment towards both of his brothers when he learned about their roles in the gangs, coming close to beating them within an inch of their lives. Even though he was angered with his brothers role in such a terrible cause, he could not find it within himself to stay angry at them as he had forgiven them soon after. As time went on, Daitan continued to grow in both body and mind as he had transformed into a fully mature and grown adult. He was a calmer individual as he was took the role of a leader, which demeaned the upmost responsibility. He adopted the persona of someone that was not easily fazed when encountered with troubling situations, which allowed his comrades to be encouraged when they saw that he was untroubled with what they would face and his usual statement of him believing in their power. This fully showed his charisma, allowing him to rally his teammates and continue forward. Over the years, Daitan acquired an immensely vast amount of knowledge in different subjects especially those retaining to Magic. He is now able to identify several key points in a magic, what makes it up and the weak points in said magic which he can exploit to his advantage, taking out his foes with ease by using their own magic against them. He is also very observant, being able to notice things around him like the emotions of others and the changes in his surroundings; he would use this to tell how his wife and later son felt when they were filled with distress and need guidance on something. This especially applied to Tsuyo as Daitan would often give him advise that would seem confusing at first but later granted him the answers to certain things in life. When it came to acting as a husband, Daitan made sure to do the best job that he possibly could, with the intention of keeping Eiyo happy. Though this was often troubling at times when considering her personality, especially her tsundere traits. However, Daitan finds this cute and has stated that it is one of the factors in their marriage that keeps it interesting and flowing. He has shown to care deeply for his wife and child, thinking the world of them and would do anything to keep them safe. However, there are moments when Daitan will lose himself in a blinding fury if he sees either of them hurt. When angered, Daitan is said to become a monster as he focuses on that which has caused his anger and will do anything to kill that said objective. In simple terms, Daitan becomes an unstoppable force that knows no mercy. History Equipment ( , Kuraōmu Sorēsu; Irish for "Shining Sword" and Japanese for "Sword of Victorious Light") is an extremely powerful weapon forged centuries ago, acting as Daitan's weapon of choice before his eventual demise. Classified as a Holy Sword (聖剣, Seiken), Claíomh Solais is known for being the Warrior of Light's signature weapon and lead to the defeat of Balor. It later ended up in Daitan's possession after purchasing said weapon from a for a cheap price of 500 ; it should be noted that Claíomh Solais was in extremely poor condition at the time of its purchase. More Coming Soon... Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: When it comes to the art of swordsmanship, Daitan is no stranger to using said weapon as he is considered a master due to possessing the skill, knowledge, and experience that are needed to back up his swordsmanship. He is able to utilize his unique sword Claíomh Solais to its fullest potential, leaving a wake of destruction through everything that stands in his path. Over the years, Daitan has developed his own individual, unique sword style that enable him to utilize the upmost potential that his abilities that allow him to perform. He is able to wield his sword with surprising amount of skill when it comes to utilizing the reserve-grip, which is considered impractical for those that do not have a great amount of experience with the way of the sword. Unlike most swordsmen, Daitan does not have a particular sword stance which in a way resembles his cheerful personality as this allows him to adapt to situations that he has never encountered before. Thanks to this, Daitan is able to use his main attribute, which happens to be his speed, to his full advantage being able to maneuver around the area with great celerity and striking with fast-paced movement. Not only that but he is able to react to nearly any form of attack that comes his way, weaving his way through and countering with his own slash. His initially way of fighting seems very pacifistic as he does not attack with the intention of killing his opponent but instead to incapacitate them, as he attacks in such a manner that they are rendered unable to continue battling, making non-lethal slashes along his opponent's body. However when Daitan has truly realized that he must take his opponent seriously, he abandons such a way of fighting to go down a more lethal path, moving forth with the intention to kill. Daitan will use his sword to the fullest of its ability, preforming intricate and mind-blowing techniques, each having the purpose of decimating his foe. He uses a combination of his speed and power to overwhelm his opponent, delivering powerful and heavy strikes at lightning speed. He even uses his signature magic Heavenly Body Magic to enhance his swordsmanship to further levels. Overall, Daitan is an extraordinary great swordsman, being able to use his sword in unique ways and slaying his foes with ease. Physical Attributes Impressive Strength: While taking the appearance of a lean man, Daitan has shown and proven that he is in possession of incredible physical strength. While his strength is nowhere near to that of his eldest brother, he is still considered quite the threat being able to perform a number of feats that revolve around him using his physical strength in multiple ways. One of the more typical ways that Daitan is able to use his strength to lift objects that are much larger than he is. He is capable of lifting objects that weigh six times his own weight with slight strain; this means that he is able to lift 450 kilograms or 992 pounds which is an incredibly close to a thousand pounds, an impressive feat in its own right. A perfect example of Daitan making use of the ability to do this is when he and his team were rescuing a town, Daitan was able to hold up an entire wall from collapsing atop on a group of civilians, showing no sign of strain or exhaustion from doing said action. Outside of doing things like that, Daitan is able to utilize his strength to enhance his combat prowess, making him a deadly force. While he is focusing on using punches or kicks, Daitan is still capable of delivering significant damage as he will mix it into his swordplay, preforming a combination of deadly slashes and hammering blows. Daitan's punches are capable of breaking boulders with all his power into his attack and with his kicks, he is able to cause a the earth to shake, causing people who are around to believe that an earthquake is about to occur. When it comes to using his swordsmanship in correspondence with his strength, Daitan is able to unleash powerful attacks with his blade, with such force behind the swing of his sword that he is capable of launching multiple Sword Pressures with very little trouble. His greatest feat would have to be cutting through a Wyvern's wings, said creature is known for its exceptional durability, and rendered the beast flightless. Remarkable Speed and Reflexes: While he is physical strong, Daitan's specializes in speed, an attribute where he reigns supreme and for a good reason. He is naturally fast, being agile and possessing great reflexes that allow him to react in the most appropriate way to nearly anything that happens to come his way. He is able to dodge incoming bullets from all angles, shifting and twisting his body around the deadly projectiles to avoid them. Not only that but he is able to catch projectile as well as he was able to pluck an arrow out of the air and quickly threw it back towards its origin point. He is able to move with celerity as he is able to react towards attacks that come his way. He is more than capable of dodging his opponent's attacks, maneuvering around them as though they are standing still. Making great use of his incredible footwork, he is able to move with such grace that it seem as though he is gliding over the ground. When it comes to using his speed in combat situations, Daitan is able to dash towards his opponent at speeds that no normal human should be able to achieve, appearing as red streak that is moving through the area. This is further enhanced when he is using his signature Magic Heavenly Body Magic as when he is using the spell Meteor, his speed is severely augmented to the point where he is practically uncatchable as he soars across the sky like a shooting star. This can be seen as when he was fighting against an opponent that was able to use a special variation of Teleportation Magic, Daitan was able to track and even appear beside his foe with no trouble, an incredible feat. He is able to use his speed to enhance his combat prowess as well by delivering quick yet powerful attacks, striking in weak points that the opponent leaves open. He can use his swiftness in his swordplay by unleashing fast slashes, attacking his foe with a myriad of strikes and overwhelming them to the point of being unable to retaliate. Overall, Daitan is an extraordinarily fast person, being considered a Wingless Angel of Swift Justice. Staggering Durability and Endurance: Durability is described as the ability to withstand wear, pressure, or damage and Daitan is able to do so, undergoing an immense amounts of damage in the past and was still able to get back up as though nothing happened to him. While this was seen in a comical manner as there are multiple times when Eiyo punched Daitan into the ground, only for him to get back up in a matter of seconds. Despite how silly this might seem, it is actually quite impressive as Eiyo is known for being able to lose control of her strength in moments of anger and her punches are able to leave a noticeable dent in iron. This essentially means that Daitan is able to shrug off being hit with enough force to cause significant damage to a durable metal as though it is nothing, an impressive feat to consider on its own. When it comes to combat situations, Daitan makes great use of his incredible durability by taking hits that would leave any normal mage rendered unable to fight and use it as an opportunity to retaliate his foe's strike. The greatest feat that Daitan has performed that revolves around his durability is when he was facing against Dark Guild Master and said Mage used an combination of Wind Magic and Fire Magic to unleash an monumental-sized conflagration towards him. After the blast made contact and the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Daitan was still capable of moving with a first degree burns over his body. When it comes to endurance, Daitan is able to endure quite an amount of things. Outside of combat, Daitan is unaffected by harsh weather conditions due to exploring the world and going to multiple regions, each with their unique climate and weather patterns. Overall, Daitan is an remarkably durable and can endure nearly anything that happens to come his way, adopting to it as time goes on. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Heavenly Body Magic Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō) is a unique form of Caster Magic that allows the user to utilize stellar energy as well as various astronomical objects. This Magic is an incredibly powerful and rare form of Magic as it requires a immense amount of control over one's magic. This is an important factor as to utilize this magic the user must be able to siphon their own magical power into the atmosphere in order to create the primary energy of Heavenly Body Magic, which is commonly known as stellar energy. However, this cannot be achieved normally as the user must use a special body suit that allows their magic to properly siphon with the Eternano around them. This unique form of energy allows the user to draw on the power of various astronomical objects such as meteor and constellations as well as simply generating and manipulating the energy of the stars from their body. The user can embody the astronomical objects that they are conjure, being able to enhance their physical capabilities to new heights. The generated stellar energy can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, its "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency. When used for offense, Heavenly Body Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the user's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Heavenly Body Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense, and it boosts the user's melee performance, empowering her physical attacks with wakes of destructive light. The stellar energy can also be employed in other ways, with the user being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and of shaping it into various forms. The user has used the stellar energy in inventive ways, such as jets of light, whirling disks, and blades of light. They often manipulated light using only two fingers, rather than with a closed fist or open hand as was commonly used by other elemental users; and the user also has the ability to produce a greater amount of light than any other light mage to exist without tiring, as they are shown to be able to maintain successive assaults for long durations of time. The user is also extremely accurate with their blasts of light; and the user has demonstrated the ability to condense the stellar energy, enabling the stellar energy to cut clean through various objects. When formed into spheres of light, the light serves to be rather concussive, able to firmly pulverize objects, such as stone. The user is able to generate powerful shields of swirling light which could withstand the full force of four simultaneous elemental attacks; and they are even able to charge up their light before releasing it, resulting in a far more powerful attack. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor; as the user is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around them with devastating effects. By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, the user is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. This function is powerful enough for the user to shake a house and completely alter the surrounding area with a light touch of their hand, and a minimal amount of it, let out from the user's body, can prevent falling rain from even coming in contact with them. It also allows the user to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else. The user can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving, additionally utilizing it in order to enhance their speed and movement to enable them to dart around the battlefield with ease, allowing the user to attack with impunity. Masters of this magic are able to draw on the magical power from the celestial bodies to the mortal plane of Earth Land. This allows single ability allows users to access a unique set of spell that are known as "True Heavenly Body Magic" (真・天体魔法, Shin Tentai Mahō) as they are literally drawing from the energy from astronomical plane that was thought to be outside the reach of humanity. This specific form of Heavenly Body Magic allows the user to draw on physically manifest the astronomical object that they draw on and utilize it to their command. This form of Heavenly Body Magic is considered the strongest and is often used as a finishing move, being used to take out a single powerful enemy or an enormous army that never knows when to quit. However as expected from such a powerful form of Magic, users will often be noticeably draining their own magical energy and as such, these are used as finishing moves as mentioned before. Basic Spells *' ' ( , Mītia): Meteor is quite possibly the most basic and versatile spells within Heavenly Body Magic. It is a Magic-amplification technique that is quite similar to Drive as it enhances the user's physical capabilities to new heights, specially their speed, while at the same time granting them the ability of flight. To utilizing Meteor, the user must wear a special bodysuit that allows them to properly siphon their magic with the Eternano, which will allows them to draw on the power of various astronomical objects. As the user goes through with this process, they will draw on the power of the meteor and infuse it into their very body, causing their body to be clocked in a golden stellar aura which is the staple of Heavenly Body Magic. Through this golden stellar aura, the user's physical prowess are severely enhanced to the point where they are considered inhuman by some as they take on the aspect of a meteor into their very being. The user is able to unleash powerful blows, assaulting his foe to the point where they are unable to retaliate against him. The user's speed is the attribute that especially amplified as they able to maneuver through the battlefield with no interferences. Even if an opponent could detect the trajectory of the user's movements, the user would still be capable of assaulting with quick and devastating melee attacks. Daitan is one of the few mages that is able to utilize this spell to its fullest potential. He was one of the few people to discover that he could the power of meteor into his own sword. This allow him to unleash stellar-infused sword attacks strikes that are noticeable sharper and is capable of cutting through the steel. Overall, Daitan becomes a harbinger that has sent from the stars above while he is using this spell. *' ' ( , Guran Shario lit. Seven Star Sword): Grand Chariot is powerful Heavenly Body Magic spell that draw upon the power of a constellation instead of a specific astronomical object. As said perviously, This spell draws on the power of a specific constellation and uses it to form several magical seals that connect together that then unleash a barrage of powerful attacks upon the opponent. To utilize Grand Chariot, the user will through the process of properly siphon their magic with the Eternano around them, which will allows them to draw on the power of various astronomical objects. As the user goes through with this process, they will draw on the power of the Big Dipper constellation and will project it by preforming a unique gesture, with placing both of their hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Though this gesture, the user will conjugate seven golden identical magic seals that will appear in-front of the user and will proceed to connect to gather like the constellation that they draw their power from. Once the magic seals have properly connected with one another, each of the seals will release their own powerful blast of stellar energy in the direction that the seals are pointed. Upon making contact with the surface or opponent, the blast will form a pattern that is similar to the magic seals that were formed and will deliver immense damage onto whatever stands within its path. The users can also manipulate the magic seals to where they can point in a specific direction, making all of the seals point towards a single area or various different spots to take out multiple opponents, making it hard for the opponent to avoid the beams. *' ' ( , Arutearisu lit. lit. Dark Paradise): Altairis is a powerful Heavenly Body Magic Spell that utilizes the power of a specific star to unleash devastating power onto the user's opponent. When performing Altairis, the user will siphon their magical energy with Eternano around and will proceed to draw on the power of the brightest star in a specific constellation. After going through this process, they lift their hands above their head in a crossed formation to active the spell, as all nearby shadows are drawn towards them, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it, similar to the night sky. The orb holds a tremendous amount of gravity within it, making it incredibly dense and have its own gravitational pull as seen in its incredible pull on the surrounding materials, people, and light, similar to that of a blackhole. As the user releases the orb towards their target at incredible speed, it will began to "devour" any opposing magic or objects that happen to be within its way, living up to its appearance as a blackhole, and will proceed to add said forces to its own power, making it stronger and stronger as time passes. However, the orb cannot "devour" magic that is stronger than it in nature, meaning that the opponent would simply have to use a spell that is more powerful to counter it. Upon hitting the target, the orb will unleash a massive amount of gravity, crushing the opponent underneath the massive gravitational force that they are being subjected to. *'Orion's Buckler' ( , Orion no Bakkurā lit. Six Star Shield of the Great Hunter): Orion's Buckler is another unique Heavenly Body Magic spell and is quite possibly the only defensive spell within the entire magic. This spell generates several magical seals that proceed to connect together and form a barrier that will protect the user and/or whoever they desires from incoming attacks that might be too much to handle. To utilize Orion's Buckler, the user will go through siphon their magical power with the Eternano around them and drawing upon the power of an astronomical object or constellation. In this case, the user will draw upon a specific portion of a constellation and will proceed to manifest it by using a gesture, holding their left arm out as it is being grasped by their right hand or vice-versa. Through this action, the user will create six magic seals that appear in front of the user in a pattern that is similar heptagon, connecting and filling out to form a barrier of radiant light. This shield is incredible durable, being capable of taking a barrage of highly powerful spells without a single crack forming from the overall assault. The user is able to change the size of the shield that they summon by spreading the magic seals out and can even make multiple shields across the battlefield, protecting multiple people in different spaces. They are also able to surround their entire body or another's in multiple shields, creating a honeycomb-like barrier that protects them from harm in all directions. It is also possible to use these shields as platforms in the air. *'Astrum Draconis' ( , Asutoramu Dorako, Latin for "High Dragon of Glory" and Japanese for "Shooting Stardust Dragon"): Astrum Draconis is a unique and advance Heavenly Body Magic spell that is known for its incredible destructive capabilities as well as being used in various methods. It should be noted that this spell greatly resembles the spell Dragoon Blitz and as such it is said that this spell is a variation of the original spell. Unlike the other spells within Heavenly Body Magic, this spell does not draw upon the power of an astronomical object or constellation as it is pure stellar energy manipulation, essentially allowing the user to manipulate the energy into the shape of a dragon as it will soar through the sky and the user can proceed to control it whatever way they see fit. When performing Astrum Draconis, the user will go through the process of properly siphoning their magic with the Eternano around them which, which will allows them to draw on the power of various astronomical objects. As the user goes through with this procedure, they will manifest the energy in the form of a large azure dragon that looked to be made of azure flames. This dragon is able to seek out the opponent or their attack, striking at the point where it is at the weakest. As seen when it crashes, melting nearby debris due to the intense heat and obliterating extremely high powered spells to evaporate with ease. The dragon is able to leave a trail of destruction in its wake as it soars towards its target and is even capable of breaking its way through magical barriers. The user can also make it to where the dragon can split into several medium-sized dragons that can assault the opponent from different angles. True Heavenly Body Magic Spells *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Vialactea' (真・天体魔法・天の川 (ビアラクティア), Shin Tentai Mahō: Biarakutia; Vialactea meaning "Milky Way" in Latin and "River that flows through Heaven" in Japanese): Relationships Trivia *Daitan's appearance was based on Luke Fon Fabre from , a video game. *In astronomy, is a star that is used to guide the course of a ship—especially of the . *According to his older brother, Daitan used to play with a small bear cub named Muka (無価, Priceless) as a child. **Befitting his friendship with Muka, Daitan's favorite food was . **Muka is the word Kuma (熊, Bear) recreated through different kanji and rearranged. *The kanji that makes up Daitan's name consist of "禔" (Dai) which means Peace and "端" (Tan) which means Origin. As a result, his name means Peaceful Origin—referencing his birth in the city of Findias. **By using specific kanji, Daitan's name can also mean Daring (大胆). *Daitan's status were: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Independent Mage Category:Silent Virtue Category:Deceased